hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla Hui Guo Rou
Camilla Hui Guo Rou (カミｰラ=ホイコーロ, Kamīra Hoikōro) is the Second Prince (Princess) of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's second wife, Duazul. She is the eldest female among the 14 siblings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Camilla is a beautiful woman with long, fair hair worn in an intricate hairstyle, with some locks falling on her back, others being tied above the nape of her neck and four framing her face. She has clear eyes and long eyelashes. In her first appearance, she is seen wearing a necked dress and a tiara. In general, she seems to wear fancy dresses. During the ceremony, Camilla wears a mermaid dress, and for the formal party, she wears a splendid long dress with sophisticated embroidery and two luxurious necklaces. Her hairstyle during the party is also different, resembling a large beehive style, though some of her locks are still falling around her face. Personality In outward appearance, she appears to have charming and elegant mannerisms.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Just like her elder brother, Camilla has no problem in eliminating her siblings in sadistic way, though she prefers to do it through easy but heartless method such as ordering her own mother to assassinate her younger brother.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 She is also a spendthrift as she is fond of shopping on branded, expensive and limited edition items, and collects the entire series of them. During her meal with her mother, she orders her to order several of them. Because of this, her sister Tubeppa feels that she is greedy and despises her for it.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Camilla refers to herself in third person and using the nickname "Cammy", although she also refers to herself in first person at times. She is actually a conceited woman who wants others to think the way as she does—such as thinking she would be the next king while her siblings should just die on their own. She has no respect for her older brother Benjamin and ignores her father's order to show deference. She views herself as someone who could change the "wrong" world.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Camilla participates to the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition. She then attends a formal party. Like the rest of her family, she will reside in the 1st deck of the ship. Camilla's Sacred Beast is revealed during the party she attends. During one of the parties, she approaches her father and asks him to clarify the interpretation of "survival" and "dropped out" from the Succession War. Nasubi informs her that the 3rd Prince Zhang Lei already asked the same question, so Nasubi would give the same answer: the one sole survivor is the official heir to the throne and Camilla is free to interpret what it means, as it is also part of the war. Benjamin overhears the conversation and tells Camilla that if she wants to be King, she does not need to worry about others' interpretations. Camilla exclaims that she only wants people to do as she wants, including for her siblings to die on their own. Benjamin calls her conceited and unfit to the throne. She curses at him, but their father orders her to show respect for her older brother. Instead of conceding, Camilla merely brushes them both and walks away. Her Sacred Beast then starts to transform as she thinks the world is unfair. Later, Camilla orders her bodyguards to kill anyone who comes near and to call her mother, Queen Duazul. In her room, Camilla dines with her mother. She discusses her plans to kill Benjamin and Halkenburg first. and subsequently orders her mother to get closer to Halkenburg. When Queen Duazul expresses her misgivings, Camilla sternly orders her to follow. Abilities & Powers Camilla's status as one of the senior Princes of Kakin grants her significant political influences and assets that give her benefits to win the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Camilla is confident in her power that she does not even afraid of Benjamin. Nen Like the rest of his siblings, Camilla received an egg from which a Nen beast hatched to protect her. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Sacred Guardian Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Its abilities are currently unknown. The Sacred Beast seems to be able to make itself unseen, as it occasionally absent from its host presence. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family